A Small Letter in the Locker
by L-mouss
Summary: Naruto berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku dapat su-surat cinta."


Disclaimer : I do not own anything. I made this story just for fun.

Warning : out of character, alternate universe, typo(s), !Friendship SasuNaru and many more.

Summary : Naruto berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku dapat su-surat cinta."

Note : so I'm stuck with this idea when I'm supposed to do something else. And I decided to write it down before I got a headache. Uhm, review are appreciate ^^.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A Small Letter in the Locker**

* * *

"Hey Dobe."

Uzumaki Naruto melirik sahabat dekatnya, Uchiha Sasuke, dari depan lokernya. "Hm?"

Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Kau payah."

Naruto menggenggam erat pintu lokernya. Dia hampir membanting pintu itu. "Apa maksudmu Teme!?" Dia menatap sahabatnya dengan kesal. Empat siku kecil muncul di dahinya.

"Oh, kau tahu apa maksudku, Naru." Kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Ia bersandar di depan lokernya sambil menatap sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Hump!"

Naruto kembali mengacak-acak isi lokernya. Ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran untuk siang nanti. "Aku tak butuh perempuan. Mereka itu merepotkan." Ia menutup lokernya lalu bersandar di sana, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru. Tapi tetap saja Shikamaru sekarang sudah pacaran dengan Temari. Hanya kau saja yang belum punya pacar di antara kita semua." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menatap sahabatnya dengan serius dan perlahan senyuman jahil miliknya muncul. "Apa jangan-jangan kau homo ya?"

Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah di tempat. Dia merinding jijik sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali ke keadaannya yang semula.

Dia menatap marah Sasuke dan bergumam pelan. "Kalau aku homo sudah pasti kau incaranku duluan."

Dan kali ini Sasuke yang merinding jijik. Gambaran mental ia dikejar-kejar Naruto yang ingin menciumnya adalah gambaran mental terjijik yang pernah ia bayangkan. Dan, sama seperti Naruto, ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah di tempat itu.

"Dobe, kenapa kau memberiku gambaran mental menjijikkan seperti itu?"

"kau yang mulai."

Saat itu bel sekolah mereka berbunyi, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan duluan. "Ayo Teme, kau ingin terlambat masuk pelajaran pecinta ular mengerikan itu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau sudah belajar?" ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto berhenti seketika. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan mata membesar. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau hari ini ulangan." Dia memegang pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengguncangnya. "Jawab aku Teme!"

Sasuke mendorong kedua tangan Naruto lalu mulai berjalan lagi. "Ya, dia sudah bilang dari minggu lalu kalau hari ini ulangan. Kau lupa Dobe?"

Naruto berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Oh, aku pasti mati. Aku tidak belajar apapun." Dia menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya. "Apa aku bolos saja yah?"

Sasuke berhenti. Dia menatap Naruto seolah temannya itu merupakan orang terbodoh di dunia. "Kau ingin memberi makan Manda selama seminggu penuh. Karena hanya itulah cara agar kau bisa mengikuti ulangan susulan nantinya."

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto berteriak putus asa. Tapi wajah paniknya segera menghilang dan terganti dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu segera berjalan lagi. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan memberimu contekan lagi. Kau harus belajar untuk mengingat jika guru menjanjikan ulangan nantinya. Dan kau harus belajar untuk mandiri."

Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan saat Sasuke sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, ia memegang lengan Sasuke lalu sekali lagi menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. "Ayolah Suke. Kali ini saja. Ya, ya, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau mengatakan kata yang sama dua hari yang lalu dan tidak. Tidak kali ini Naru, kau harus belajar." Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu melirik jam tangannya. Matanya membesar saat menyadari sesuatu. "Oh sial kita terlambat." Ia memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya sambil berlari.

* * *

L-mouss

* * *

"Aku membencimu Sasuke. Aku tidak percaya kita sahabat baik. Pasti ada kesalahan disini." Naruto menggerutu pelan sambil membuka lokernya.

Disampingnya, Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Jangan mulai Dobe. Karena kau, kita harus memberi makan Manda sebentar."

Naruto membuang semua buku yang dipegangnya ke dalam lokernya lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Hey, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Kau juga berhenti tadi."

"Untuk menyadarkanmu. Jadi secara tidak langsung itu salahmu"

"Hump. Aku tetap tidak percaya kita sahabat terbaik tahun ini. Harusnya Shika dan Choji yang mendapatkan gelar itu."

"Dan aku lebih tidak percaya aku masih bersahabat denganmu sampai sekarang. Jadi diamlah dobe. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang."

Naruto kembali melihat isi lokernya dan terdiam. Dahinya mengkerut saat tangannya meraih amplop kecil dari dalam sana. "Apa ini?"

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya. "Apa itu Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah." Ia membolak-balik surat itu dan mematung seketika.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang pundak Naruto. "Dobe, Dobe. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku dapat su-surat cinta."

Dan seketika itu juga Naruto mendapat jitakan keras dari Sasuke. "Dasar bodoh. Hanya surat cinta saja kau bereaksi samapi seperti itu. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Naruto mengusap kepalanya lalu menendang kaki Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu memukulku Teme."

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

Dan akhirnya, koridor yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi itu ramai oleh suara teriakan dua orang pemegang gelar sahabat terbaik di sekolah itu.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang gadis bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil memperhatikan mereka.

Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia melihat amplop surat berwarna kuning yang dipegang Naruto.

Kemudian, ia berlari pergi.

* * *

L-mouss

* * *

Gadis lavender itu berlari dengan wajah memerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia tiba di tempat tujuannya, kantin sekolah. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat, Hinata?" Sakura melirik sekilas sahabatnya sebelum kembali menghadap laptopnya.

Hinata seketika menjadi gugup. Ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "A-ano Sakura, ta-tadi aku harus menemui kak Ne―"

"Bohong." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. "Tadi Neji kemari, menanyakanku tentang keberadaanmu." Dia memandang Hinata dengan curiga. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Hinata?"

Hinata tampak kebingungan. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan alasan apapun. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Dan saat itu Hinata sangat bersyukur karena Ino tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka dan Sakura terbagi perhatiannya.

Ino duduk di antara mereka berdua. Menatap kedua sahabatnya itu lalu mengambil kentang goreng milik Sakura dan memakannya.

"Hey itu milikku!"

"Oppss!" Ino disela-sela mengunyah.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan empat siku kecil yang muncul di dahinya tapi ia dapat menahan keinginannya untuk memukul sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya menatap Ino. "Jadi dari mana saja kau Pig? Jangan bilang kau masih menemui manusia tanpa darah itu."

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bukan salahku pacarmu tidak seresponsif pacarku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia member penjelasan pada Ino. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu. Dia itu responsif, hanya saja dia harus membagi perhatiannya antara aku dan Naruto karena―" tapi Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan penjelasannya karena tiba-tiba saja Ino menginterupsi.

Dan Sakura, sekali lagi, harus menahan keinginannya untuk memukul sahabatnya ini.

"Oh aku baru ingat! Kalian sudah dengar berita ini atau tidak?"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan bosan. "Berita apa? Sai membeli buku gambar baru, melukismu dan menempelnya di papan pengumuman."

"Tidak Jidat. Naruto mendapat surat cinta dari seseorang!" kata Ino heboh.

Dan akhirnya Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat Hinata dari pundak Ino dan menyadari jika wajah gadis Hyuuga itu sudah semerah tomat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan bersiul.

"Jadi Hinata, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan rahasiamu pada kami?"

Wajah Hinata, jika memungkinkan, bertambah merah.

Ino menatap Hinata lalu Sakura dan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ah." Dia menatap Hinata dan senyuman jahil terukir di bibirnya. "Ya, Hina―"

Sayang, ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia harus menangkap Hinata yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Wow, nggak nyangka bisa selesai juga chp 1 nya.

Just FYI, Jadi chp 2 cerita ini bakalan dating lamaaaaa bangeeettt… I'm really busy with school.

And, maaf jika ceritanya aneh, feelnya nggak dapat. Jika punya saran dan kritik silahkan di tuliskan, saya akn menerimanya dengan senang hati. Flame juga asal bahasanya sopan, kalau ngak well, #smirk.


End file.
